Various types of removal apparatus have been proposed. German Patent Disclosure Document DE-OS 28 11 467 (to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,837, Von Hein & Rothen, corresponds), describes an apparatus to deliver printed goods in form of a stream or train of overlapped, imbricated, folded individual elements, for example in a fish-scale or shingled arrangement. This apparatus, essentially, includes a chain having grippers thereon. The chain is guided between two disks of a distribution wheel of a folding apparatus. The printed elements are removed forcibly from the distribution wheel and transferred to a conveyor belt located therebeneath in overlapped position, with predetermined distances of the edges. It is difficult to handle the printed goods gently since they are removed by grippers on the chains; it is also difficult to maintain the stagger distance between the individual printed elements, since the grippers must remove the printed subject matter from rotating vanes or blades of the distribution disks. If the printed subject matter is to be placed on a continuously moving transport device, for example a conveyor belt, by forming a staggered, overlapping train of goods, it is practically impossible to maintain the desired distance between individual printed elements due to uncontrolled sliding movement from the spaces between the distribution vanes.